


Робин-Бобин

by fierce_cripple, WTFDeadRobin2017



Category: DCU, Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDeadRobin2017/pseuds/WTFDeadRobin2017
Summary: — Плюшечка, ты слишком серьёзен для малыша, которого ведут в зоопарк.





	

— Робин-Бобин Барабек скушал сорок человек...

— Завались, Уэйд.

— Плюшечка, ты слишком серьёзен для малыша, которого ведут в зоопарк.

— Я сам иду в зоопарк, а ты просто увязался.

— Я люблю лемуров! И тебя. Тебя, кажется, больше. Так Белый говорит.

— В прошлый раз он сказал тебе, что отличной идеей будет покататься на крыше монорельса в Метрополисе.

— Хорошая же идея была!..

— Заткнись, пока нас не услышали!..

— О, детка, я могу сделать так, чтобы нас услышали даже самые сонные пушистики.

Чёрт дёрнул Дэмиена полезть в птичник среди ночи. Дома опять не ладилось, отец смотрел с осуждением, Ричард смотрел с осуждением, даже чёртов Тодд — и тот воротил от него нос после того, как отца в очередной раз вызвали в школу. Он хотел сделать, как лучше, ну и что, что школьному хулигану он сломал три пальца. Не надо было лезть к младшим. Дэмиен просто вступился, в конце концов.

Удивительно, но Дрейк укоризненно таращиться на него не стал.

А ночью помог улизнуть — в обмен на рассказать, куда Дэмиен собрался.

Как будто так много вариантов было.

Он наконец перелез через забор и легко спрыгнул по ту сторону.

Уэйд шлёпнулся рядом удивительно ловким мешком с… хламом всяким.

— И корову, и быка, и кривого мясника...

— Я же сказал, заткнись.

Отвязаться от Уэйда он давно уже даже не пытался. И он почти не сомневался, что ему его сдал Дрейк, но об этом он с ним поговорит ещё, это точно.

Придурок чёртов.

Дэмиен часто приходил к птичнику днём, вернее, рано утром, перед школой, пока в зоопарке было мало людей. Его успокаивало щебетание. Можно было немного расслабиться и отвлечься от постоянного раздражения. На мать, которая его бросила. На собственное имя, которое требовало от него так много.

Пять лет прошло, а легче не стало.

Уэйд вот ничего не требовал, кстати, но проще жить от этого не становилось.

Хотя если бы он ещё и требовал…

— И телегу, и дугу, и метлу, и кочергу…

Ладно, это было бесполезно, но Уэйд, который даже паузу выдержал, давая Дэмиену его перебить, вроде бы притих.

Дэми оглянулся даже — не ушёл ли? Но нет, Уэйд неслышно шагал за ним.

Лучше бы не оглядывался — он сразу оживился и нагнал его, подстраиваясь под шаг и обнимая за плечо.

— Скушал церковь, скушал дом, и кузницу с кузнецом…

— Я тебе глотку перегрызу, если ты не перестанешь мне мешать, — вскипел Дэмиен.

Уэйд, как ни странно, не ответил, только улыбнулся, а потом расстелил свою куртку на пятачке газона рядом с одним из вольеров. Дэмиен сел, не дожидаясь приглашения. Уэйд сел позади него, прижимаясь боком к спине.

Какое-то время Дэмиен смотрел на спящих птиц. То и дело кто-то просыпался, потягивался и снова засыпал.

А потом его прорвало.

Он рассказывал и про школу, и про то, как его бесят хулиганы, и почему вообще отец может отправлять преступников в тюрьму, а он даже не может сделать так, чтобы его одноклассники перестали отбирать у тихонь деньги на завтраки. И про то, что даже этот позор семьи, Тодд, имеет право ткнуть ему в то, что он устроил драку в школе.

По мере того, как Дэмиен выговаривался, Уэйд придвигался ближе, а потом и вовсе обнял со спины, положив подбородок на плечо.

Когда Дэмиен наконец закончил, на минуту снова воцарилась тишина.

— ...а потом и говорит: «У меня живот болит!»

Дэмиен мрачно пихнул его локтем в бок и развернулся. Уэйд охнул от боли, а потом загоготал, распугивая птиц.

— Да тихо ты! Смотрителя разбудишь, и нас…

— Сам тихо, — довольно перебил Уэйд, затыкая его поцелуем.

Дэмиену определённо стало немного лучше после этого.

«Ладно, — подумал он, — иногда ебанутый бойфренд — это не так уж плохо.

А может даже и хорошо».


End file.
